Special Education
by 93flwerfly
Summary: Sam's POV about what went down during Sectionals, especially early feelings towards a Miss Mercedes Jones.
1. Chapter 1

**Sam's POV**

* * *

><p>Glee club wasn't as excited for Sectionals as I hoped. First Santana confessing that she had slept with Finn, right in front of Rachel, so you could have imagined how awkward that was. Second, Tina and Artie thinking that Mike and Brittany were having an affair, when in really they were practicing their moves for Sectionals.<p>

We were in the waiting room waiting to perform when Quinn started panicking.

"I'm totally freaking out last time we performed in front of an audience, I went into labor!" She looked at me as I gave her my reassuring smile to try to calm her down, which it did. Then all hell broke loose.

"I'm not going on stage with him!" Rachel yelled as she stood as far away from Finn as possible.

"Make that two some, I'm not going out there with Brittany." Artie has agreed with Rachel as he started pouting.

"Me either!" Tina had said with angry eyes as she had her arms across her chest.

"Enough! I'm ashamed of you!" Silence blew as Mr. Shue walked in to clam the commotion.

"Look I don't care if you guys hate each other, all I want is for you guys to go out there and sing together." Everyone traded their angry faces with positive smiles and had put everything else aside.

"SHOWTIME!" Mr. Shue had escorted everyone out, and Quinn and I towards our spots.

Quinn and I had sung "**Time of my life**." I still couldn't believe I had this amazing girl at my side. She is incredible.

Then something had happen that I didn't expect at all.

As Santana started singing "**Valerie**," we were paired off with each other, Quinn got Puck, which I was a little bummed, and I got the sassy Mercedes.

Then it happened, as we were dancing in place, being a part of the routine, Mercedes walked in front of me and lightly stroked my chest and then walked behind me. But what was weird was that I automatically felt this spark I didn't think I would feel, a spark I didn't even feel when I was making out with Quinn.

For a second I couldn't breath, it was like someone had knocked the wind out of me. I almost tripped dancing.

After the performance, I couldn't stop staring at Mercedes, she was laughing and glad we ended our performance with a BANG!

What was I thinking? It was just a touch, a simple tap. It didn't mean anything. She wasn't making a big deal out of it, so why was I?

I had completely forgot about it and we all got together to see who had won.

In 3rd place was The Hipsters, then surprisingly we tied 1st place with The Warblers. We were all excited and grateful.

After we got back from the show, I saw Mercedes heading to her car. I wanted to approach only to tell her she did great, but why was I only going to tell her. I mean Mike and Brittany also did amazing. Or was it an excuse just to go up and talk to her? Ugh! What the hell is the matter with me?

As I made my way slowly towards Mercedes, Quinn's hand got me by surprise. Once I stared into those gorgeous eyes, I had forgotten about everything, and we left together.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like it, I had an epiphany about this part, when i saw the Valerie performance, because i saw how Sam couldn't didn't take his eyes off Mercedes when she touched his chest, so i was like, maybe this is how he felt. Please review!<strong>


	2. A Very Glee Christmas

**Sam's POV**

* * *

><p>As I was at my locker putting books away when I saw her across the hall, walking with Mike and Tina. It was Christmas time, decorations were everywhere and people had layers and layers of clothes to help them deal with the weather. Even though she had a purple beanie, layers of clothes, and her hair was curly, she looked really good. Ugh! Sam what the hell is wrong with you? You don't think of Mercedes that way.<p>

"Hey." I turned to see Quinn practically inches away from my face, god her hazel eyes are hard to look away from. She pointed one of her fingers up and I saw she was holding mistletoe. I smiled at her and leaned in and kissed her. Then we were startled by splashes and loud insults.

"Ho Ho Ho losers!" We turned to see Azimio, Karofsky and some other jerk football player had slushied Mike, Tina and _my_ Mercedes, wait…no Mercedes. It was just plain Mercedes. Quinn pulled my hand and we went towards them to help.

"Hey man, do you guys need help?" I patted Mike on the shoulder as Quinn helped Mercedes and Tina to the bathroom, both of them couldn't see due to the fact they had eye stinging slushy residue in their eyes.

"Yeah, man just lead me to the bathroom to take this off my face, it only takes 5 seconds before it hits the…oh god it's happening."

"Okay man, lets get you to the bathroom." Mike was groaning in pain on our way to the bathroom.

10 minutes had passed; Mike and I had come out of the bathroom to find Quinn, Tina and Mercedes laughing. Seem they didn't care for what happened. Mike ran to Tina picking her up and twirled her around. They walked off holding hands leaving Quinn, Mercedes and I in the hallway.

"Listen Sam, I have to go to my locker to get my books, I'll meet you later?" I was distracted by Mercedes' presence that I didn't hear Quinn speaking.

"Sam?" I snapped out of it when I heard Mercedes clear her throat.

"Yeah babe, I'll meet you near the teacher's lounge?" Quinn rolled her eyes and walked off, leaving Mercedes and I alone.

"She's a keeper." Mercedes had added as she saw me get bummed out for Quinn's response. I laughed and I saw we exchange looks. We kept staring at each other for about a minute and then the bell had startled us.

"Have to get to class." Mercedes added and she started walking and I stopped her.

"Wait, look up." She looked up and noticed mistletoe on the roof. She shrugged her eyebrows and nodded in disapproval.

"Hell to the no white boy, you have a girlfriend." I laughed and looked at her and saw she was blushing.

"Well how about a hug?" She nodded in approval.

"That sounds fair." We hugged and the moment our bodies came into contact it felt like a strong electric shock. We both separated because it was strong.

"I think I shocked you. I have about 4 layers of fur from my sweaters and I just got slushied so…yeah. See you in Glee Club."

"Yeah, yeah see you there." She smiled and walked off to class without me taking my eyes off her. It _was_ an electric shock, but it was more like a shock I got to my heart. A shock and feelings I don't think I will control. But its Mercedes, I shouldn't like her. I have Quinn, that's all need, and that's all I'll ever ask for. Quinn Fabray. What could I need? It's not like she'll cheat on me!

* * *

><p><strong>OK! i couldn't help myself i had to continue this. There will be more. There just small bits of sam and mercedes. Hope you like it. Please Review :)<strong>


	3. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle

**Sam's POV**

* * *

><p>So apparently New Directions and McKinley's football team is going to be in the same room for a whole week and we will be performing at halftime during the championship game. Yeah my fist started clenching just at the fact that we have to be performing together.<p>

Once Mr. Shue welcome the football team as the new members of glee club, it didn't take long for everyone to go all crazy.

"Oh hell to the no Mr. Shue, are you serious?" I turned to see Mercedes in flames as none of us wanted to be in the same room with the guy who made Kurt leave school.

"There is no way I'm sharing a room with a known homophobe!" Rachel surprised me with that remark as I saw she was going crazy. Her and Mercedes looked like they were going to kill the football team.

After Rachel and Puck finished their duet, Azimio pushed Puck's buttons.

"I think the girl in the Mohawk sang real nice." Then out of nowhere Puck raised his guitar in the air and started heading towards Azimio. That's when everyone started yelling and attacking one another.

I saw Rachel running towards a football player about to hit him when I knew I had to grab her and I pulled her away from the football players. She was kicking and going insane. That day was unusual and it did not bring any of us closer.

Later that week, we lost the entire football players and now we don't have enough players to play at the championship game, and forfeiting is our only option. Then Rachel came up with a plan.

"We would like to join the football team."

"We who?" Finn asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"Us Glee girls." I turned to Mercedes as she was getting up along with Lauren and Tina, because apparently my girlfriend, Brittany and Santana turned in their letter of resignation and will not be performing with us at half time.

"Come on guys that's not cool." I turned to Mike who wasn't buying what they were saying. After a few minutes of convincing Coach Beiste had the final say.

"Welcome to the football team."

"YES!" Rachel really needed to calm down. We all went to give them our support and high fives. I slapped Mercedes' hand and again I felt that spark I felt when she touched my chest at Sectionals and the spark when I hugged her. We smiled awkwardly at each other and they went to get themselves ready for the game.

Waiting for the game to start, we couldn't find the girls. So we were starting to freak out.

Then the moment I pulled my helmet on I saw her…well them walking with their football gear on.

She had a black bandana and I didn't think she could look any hotter…ugh! I mean cool, tough. I smiled big and the guys and I walked up to her, greeting them and all of us were started to get ready for the game.

The first half of the game sucked some serious ass. But the halftime show was awesome! My girl Quinn showed up along with Santana and Brittany. And we got all of our football players back to the second half of the game.

After the performance everyone started cheering and hugging each other. I saw Mercedes without someone to hug her so I walked up to her, ugly as I was. She smiled as she was too coming toward me too when Quinn walked in between us and hugged me unexpectedly. I saw Mercedes sad, she looked at me smiling awkwardly and walked away.

I felt like such a jackass, I mean I didn't break free from Quinn, but Quinn had me on a tight grip, which made it difficult.

I hurried to the bleachers where she was with the other girls cheering for us. I ran up to her and hugged her without giving it a second thought.

"Sam? What was that for?" She looked a little bit uncomfortable as she looked to see Quinn was staring at us.

"That was the hugged I was suppose to give you." She looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks, now get out there and kick some ass." I laughed and I ran to the field with my make-up still on, it was a strategy to scare the other team. And it was working.

Before we started and I turned to see Mercedes laughing and playing along with Tina. Her smile was beautiful. NO! SAM EVANS! I got to focus and play football. Then I saw Quinn was waving and smiling seductively at Finn. What the hell?

* * *

><p><strong>YES! Maybe Sam will realize that Quinn isn't as great as he thinks! Hope you like it! Please Review<strong>


	4. Silly Love Songs

**SAM'S POV**

* * *

><p>It's Valentine's Day and I feel perfect. One week had passed by and I haven't thought of Mercedes. There is no need to; I mean I have Quinn. Though I'm starting to question her ways.<p>

Finn decided on putting a kissing booth at school to help us raise money for Glee Club. No one was buying it, especially Mercedes.

"Don't even act like you're trying to help this Glee club out, you just want to kiss a bunch of girls." I looked at her who was getting a little bit pissed off, since Finn was acting like he was some sort of "celebrity."

"I've kissed Finn and can I just say: Not worth a buck. I would however pay a hundred dollars to jiggle one of his man boobs." Mercedes giggled along with Tina at Santana's insult to Finn.

Sadly later on that day, Quinn and I had a fight because I thought she was cheating me on with Finn. So I decided she'd kiss Finn in front of me so she can see she doesn't have feelings for him.

So I saw her go up to Finn's booth and I couldn't miss it.

"Wait, wait I want to see this." I walked up to her and Finn.

"Perfect." He gave me an awkward smile. And Quinn and Finn kissed. But to say the least, the kiss didn't bother me. It should have, shouldn't it? After we left Finn, Quinn pulled me close to her.

"Um…Sam I need to get my books. Would you mind meeting me later?" I didn't mind. I mean my doubts about her and Finn had ended, so I was able to trust her.

"Sure." I leaned into her to kiss her on her lips, when she moved her face and I ended up kissing her cheek. I looked at her confused and she just walked away leaving me in the hallway.

I bumped into the last person I wanted to see on the most romantic day of the year: Mercedes Jones.

"Hey Mercy!" She couldn't help but giggle and smile at me, which was her pretty smile.

"How do you know my nickname?" I placed my hands in my pockets, and I started blushing.

"Anyway, what romantic song are you singing for Glee Club?" She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"It's bad enough that it's Valentine's Day and I don't have someone special, but I have to sing about being in love, when I'm not at all." She gave a big sigh, and stared at me as I was paying close attention to what she was saying.

"Well, you don't want to hear me to talk about my problems, I'll leave you to Quinn." She started walking away when she heard the bell. I grabbed her arm, which caught her off guard.

"Wait, why don't I walk you to class?" Baffled by my question she wanted to check that she was hearing me right.

"You want to walk to me to class?" I nodded in approval and she looked around and leaned in closer, which caught _me_ off guard.

"What about Quinn?"

"What about her? We're friends." She leaned back and smiled, but it was more of a disappointment smile.

"Yeah, of course. Sure my class is this way." I walked beside her and she was silent all the way there. Once we reached the door, she waved goodbye, I smiled but I did when she had her back towards me.

I left but somehow underneath me, I felt sort of bad, I don't know why. I turned around to see Mercedes one more time and saw she was wiping her eyes. Was she crying?"

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Mercedes! :( Don't Worry! There will be an explanation! Hope you guys liked it! Please Review!<strong>


	5. Comeback

**Sam's POV**

* * *

><p>Lately I've been having a bit of trouble with Quinn. I don't doubt anything she is telling me, but when I wanted to confirm something with her she sort of caught me by surprise.<p>

We meet in the middle of the hallway, and I greeted her with a kiss on her cheek.

"So I wanted to confirm our date on Friday at Color Me Mine" She giggled and nodded in disbelieve.

"Wait, you were serious about that?" She laughed and walked away. Okay, that was sort of unexpected.

Later on that week, I was at my locker when I saw that she was coming out of class, and she was smiling right at me, so I couldn't help but to smile back. But then Finn stood in the middle of us, and Quinn couldn't see _me_ smile, but only Finn. Which got me pissed off.

So I decided to take it upon myself to not only impress my girl, but to secure she won't ever leave me, by being apart of: The Justin Bieber Experience. I placed my hair to the side, and put on a purple sweater I had, and I walked into Glee Club to find Coach Sylvester?

"I like to dedicate this song to my girlfriend Quinn." I grabbed my guitar and started singing Justin Bieber's "Baby." Everyone started going crazy, Brittany was cheering and wolf whistling, which made Artie a little jealous. Santana and Mercedes were laughing and also cheering, but trying not to get out of topic; Mercedes looked good today. NO! But going back to Quinn, she was giggling and couldn't believe I was singing this song to her.

I looked to Finn, he was completely bewildered at the fact that the song, my moves and my killer hair were working, and _I_ was winning Quinn's heart. Finally!

Later on that week, the guys: well except Finn walked up to me in the bathroom while I was fixing my hair.

"We want in." I looked to Puck, who asked the question. I was confused, so I turned to them.

"In what?" I asked and Artie didn't hesitate but to answer, he sounded out of breath.

"The Justin Bieber Experience." After much and much argument, I finally let them in my band. So all four of us walked in the choir room to hear Mercedes surprised.

"Sweet Jesus, who bought tickets to crazy town?" We approached the center of the room.

"Hey everybody. We are the new and improved: The Justin Bieber Experience." I squinted my eyes and looked Quinn was smiling. Santana couldn't stop smiling at me seductively.

"And we think this song is an anthem because everything Bieber does is epic."

"Truth!" Artie raised his hand and preached for like two seconds.

"Anyway, this song, like all the songs I sing, is for my girlfriend Quinn." I pointed at her and all eyes fixed on her. We all sang "Somebody to Love" by Justin Bieber.

Suddenly all the girls started screaming and we were somehow in the auditorium. They raced in and took the front row seats. Quinn couldn't stop smiling. Brittany couldn't stop looking at Artie seductively. Tina was yelling. Rachel looked like she was going to have a heart attack. Lauren was waving her hands near her face, like when it's hot. Mercedes and Santana both were the loudest.

After the performance Quinn walked up to me, and confirmed our date herself.

"Color me Mine?" Me being in idiot I acted like a dork in front of her.

"I'll color yours any day." She only giggled, grabbed my chin and walked away. Me? I was cheering inside and out. Then Santana caught me by surprise.

"Mm. Sammy Evans. You are Biebalious. How are things going with you and Quinn?" What did she mean by that? They were awesome!

"Fine." I said without thinking twice.

"No, they're not. You and I should, uh, talk soon." She left and I started wondering again. I ignored that thought and I walked out of the auditorium only to find Mercedes alone in the hall, by her locker.

"Hey Mercedes." She heard her name and quickly turned to see who said it. Once she saw me, her face lit up. I walked up to her.

"Hey Bieber! That was some performance. I got to say I was impressed." She smiled her radiant smile, which made me stare at her for a long time. Her smile in contagious I'll tell you that. Her voice brought me back into reality.

"Anyway, what surprised me is when you came in the first time, and you had that sweater." I looked at my sweater then back at her confused.

"Purple is my favorite color. So when I saw you, I thought you know…you were going to sing to me or something." I gazed at her surprised because I had no idea that purple was her favorite color, but she quickly regretted what she said.

"That's not what I meant…I…never mind. Like that will ever happen. Sorry, I'm making you uncomfortable. I should shut up."

"No don't worry about it. I have to go, see you tomorrow." I smiled at her, which made her feel more at ease that her comment didn't bother me.

"Yeah, sure. See you later." I left her and I turned to find her with her hands covering her face. Then I remembered, she was crying when I walked her to class that one time. I have to figure out why she was crying. I walked toward her again to be interrupted by Santana.

Her loud raspy voice scared Mercedes and I.

"Hey! Dork! I need to talk to you!" I looked back at Mercedes, and she was already gone. I groaned and went towards to Santana only to find out something I didn't even want to ever think it would come true.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! i know there wasn't much Sam and Mercedes. But there will be more in the next chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Please Review<strong>


	6. Blame in on the Alcohol

**SAM'S POV**

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray cheated on me. Yes, you heard right: that blond, hazel eyed, ex-cheerleader cheated on me. With who you say? Well with Finn Hudson. I finally saw the light that she was blocking. She didn't love me, all this time she was messing around with Finn behind my back. And Santana had to be the one to tell me, something Quinn should have told me. It makes me wonder if everyone knew about it. I decided to end that relationship, and I now I am with Santana Lopez. No I'm not crazy, I don't think I am.<p>

So apparently this week, Miss Rachel Berry will be having a party at her house, everyone thinks it will be a disaster since that girl is incapable of having any fun what's so ever.

As soon as we arrived, she was giving a boring ass tour of her house, and down the basement we went to where she was giving out beverage's that had no alcohol at all. Puck finally convinced her to let them drink out of her parents liquor cabinet. So "The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza" was officially a go! (**Author's Note: Mercedes' line, just so you know**)

After 7 shots and 8 beers later I was drunk as hell! So was everyone around me, except Desert Nipple Finn! I was dancing with Santana, and I saw Mercedes drinking beer from a straw, in her own little world. She looked all right, but maybe that's the alcohol speaking. Oh, what am I thinking! She's always looking good! With her black hair and her big brown eyes, she was perfection!

I turned to see her taking shots with Mike, Tina, and Brittany. I was still dancing with Santana when she went all crazy on me.

"You like her more than me, she's blonde and awesome and so smart. Admit it! Just Admit! No kiss me!" She grabbed me with force and kissed me. After that bizarre kiss, she went to cry into Brittany's arms and I saw Mercedes leave the basement and went upstairs. I quickly followed.

I went crazy looking for her until I found her outside on Rachel's front porch.

"Hey sexy lady!" Did I just say that? She turned and laughed.

"I need some fresh air." Great she didn't hear my comment.

"And don't ever call me sexy lady Sam, or I'm going to take you to the carpet!" She yelled at me as she sat on the stairs. She was her same diva self, drunk or sober. I sat next to her and she twitched when she felt me near her. I looked at her as she was looking away.

"You and Santana huh?" Crap. I wasn't expecting that. She sipped from the straw in her cup. She looked drunk, and she was.

"Yeah, I guess. It happened so fast, I couldn't grasp everything." I started laughing, but I was drunk, I couldn't process anything that was happening.

"I'll say." She sounded pissed and hurt. Then I remembered what I was going to ask before Santana interrupted me.

"Why were you crying, when I walked you to class?" She laughed hysterically and nudged my shoulder.

"I don't cry! Mercedes Jones does not cry! White boy please!" I looked at her as she was hiding her true sad and disappointed face by drinking. I completely forgot I had an unopened beer. So I opened and I chugged it. Mercedes started laughing out of control!

"Chug it! Chug it Sam! Faster!" I was drinking as fast as I could, after I finished it, I crushed it and threw it on the grass. She placed her head on my chest, as she couldn't stop laughing.

"That was awesome! You know-" She was getting up as she tripped because the beer and shots were making her uncoordinated. I grabbed before she fell, and she kissed me. Before I knew it I pushed her up against the wall, and we started making out.

Her lips were so moist, and warm. I placed my hands on her hips and hers were placed on my neck. She stopped and I called out a name, that wasn't hers.

"Quinn! You taste so good!" She looked at me and began laughing.

"I'm not Quinn, I'm Mercedes. Mer-ce-diiiss!" She playfully slapped me on my cheek.

"Come on! I think I heard Rachel scream 'who wants to play spin the bottle?'" I smiled half awake and I followed her back down to the basement.

The rest was a blur, and I try to continue the night, before waking up the next day with a great ass hangover and a hurt girl.

* * *

><p><strong>OH NO HE DIDNT! YES HE DID! Hope you guys liked it! Sam's a whore i know! just kidding! Please Review. <strong>


	7. Sexy

**Sam's POV**

* * *

><p>Sam you've screwed up pretty f**kin bad. Kissing Mercedes, not only doing that but also calling her Quinn! The next day what happened between Mercedes and I had come back to me so clearly and precise. I just hope this hadn't happened to Mercedes.<p>

I called Kurt so I could get her number, but he was on her side. Oh yes, she remembered **everything **that had happened.

"Kurt, come on! I just want to talk to her." He laughed sarcastically.

"Sam, you've done plenty. She cried herself to sleep yesterday when she woke up from her massive hangover. The moment she woke up she remembered every single detail, especially the way you used her."

"I didn't use her, Kurt you've got to believe me. That was never my intention." Kurt sighed and didn't speak for a while. I wanted to make sure he was still on the line and he didn't hang up on me.

"Kurt?" I asked and the voice that responded broke my heart.

"Sam?" It was Mercedes. Her voice sounded so weak and vulnerable. I can't believe I did this to her. It was my only chance to explain everything to her

"Listen to me Mercedes, you have to believe me when I tell you that it was never my intention to hurt you. We were both drunk and stupid. I said some things I didn't mean." I was interrupted by her voice.

"Sam, I understand. It's okay." Was she drunk again? How was what I did okay?

"No it isn't Mercedes. You didn't deserve anything I did-"

"Sam, please you're making it hard for me to forgive you." What? She was not going to let me off that easy? Was she serious? In the background I heard Kurt yell "No!"

"Mercedes-"

"Look I get it, it was an natural reaction for you to say her name. Who would picture making out with someone like me?" No, god I don't want her to talk like that.

"No, it wasn't like that." I heard her sob a little bit. Crap!

"Look, let's just forget what happened okay? We'll go to school on Monday and act like before. I'm sorry for kissing you. I caused all this." She hung up the phone before I could respond. Damn! I feel like such a jackass.

Monday was like any other day. Mercedes was right it was like before. But why wasn't I satisfied? Why didn't I want to forget what happened? I saw her enter Glee Club and she smiled her usual beautiful smile. She was wearing a purple and black checkerboard hat, and she was wearing her tight blue jeans. I smiled back and I followed her into Glee Club.

We were surprised to find Miss Holiday there. She was going to teach us about sex, since were completely clueless and she was the sex-ed teacher.

We all sat down and she stared singing "Do you wanna touch me?" And let me tell it was awesome. At some point of the song every glee girl took off a piece of clothes. I even saw Mercedes getting into the spirit. She looked dam sexy! Shut up Sam! This is what got you into this mess in the first place.

Suddenly the guys and myself were lined up in front of the girls, they were in a line in front of us as well. We were in the trance from the song that I didn't notice the person that I was dancing with was Mercedes. She didn't make it awkward and neither did I.

We were both laughing and singing along to the song. She flinched my shirt up playfully and I grabbed her hat pulling it down so she couldn't see, she laughed as she fixed it. I grabbed her hand and started twirling her around. Then we all got in one long line and went around the piano. Mercedes and I were laughing through the entire time we were walking around the piano. The song ended and it suddenly felt hot.

"So just remember, whenever you have sex with someone, you're having sex with everyone they've ever have sex with. And everybody's got a random." We all agreed except I saw Brittany grossed out.

We all left Glee Club and I saw Mercedes walking to her locker, I always find her there. I ran towards her.

"Mercedes!" She looked at me and smiled at me. Made me feel worse for what I had done.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She waved goodbye at Rachel and Quinn and I also turned to wave goodbye to them. She turned to me and sighed.

"I have to head home, sorry." She grabbed some books from her locker and closed it. She started heading off when I grabbed her arm. She was stunned as I came close to her.

"Just…answer one question." I was serious now, and she saw it wasn't a joke.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! Finally he is going to get the answer he never expected! Hope you guys liked how they made up for what happened by singing and dancing to the song! Hope you guys liked it! Please Review. I'm working on Stupid Feelings so i'll try updating it this Saturday. Thanks for your reviews on Glee Sleepover! <strong>


	8. Original Song

**Sam's POV**

_Just…answer one question." I was serious now, and she saw it wasn't a joke._

* * *

><p>"Sam…I…uh. I have to go." She backed away from me and ran off, leaving me in the hallway all by myself.<p>

That night I couldn't sleep at all, I stayed staring at the ceiling the entire time. Why was she so scared? I have never seen her so fragile. It made me wonder; when did this start happening? I finally went to sleep, only to have a beautiful dream of Mercedes.

DREAM STARTS

"Mercedes tell me the reason you were crying?" She looked at me so pissed off. She was about to hit me when she stopped herself.

"Because I love your white ass! Every day I wake up trying to find something to hate about you! But there is nothing, why are you so perfect Sam!" She started walking away from me when I ran in front of her.

"No one is perfect Mercedes, believe me when I say that. You can't be serious when you say you love me." She looked at me surprised and grabbed my cheeks.

"What is wrong with truly loving someone like you? You are everything a girl wants, everything a guy wants to be. Like I said, you're perfect." She wiped the tears I didn't know were coming down my face.

"Why is it so hard to believe?" I stayed quiet, for the question got me thinking.

"There isn't an answer because it is true. Sam, you're rare as a person, son and a friend. Please don't ever lose your charisma, your grace." I grabbed her hugged with all my might.

"Mercedes…I…I lo-"

DREAM ENDS

My mother had awakened me screaming that I was going to be late to school. Thanks mother! You just ruined an amazing dream. Which got me thinking. Is what Mercedes said true? Does she really love me? Was that her reason?

Later that week, Rachel pitched in and said we should write original songs for Regionals, so Mr. Shue gave us all rhyming dictionaries so we could get started.

All through the day, I couldn't stop staring at Mercedes who was calm and her usual self.

Then Tina helped Santana with a song about my…yes, my trouty mouth. I cut her off between the song because I couldn't take it.

"Okay! Can we stop? Stop with the mouth jokes!"

"Sit down! I'm not finished!" She was pissed, but I didn't care.

"Yes you are! Mr. Shue, we're not doing a song at Regionals called 'Trouty Mouth.'" I looked over at Mercedes who couldn't help but giggle, she was covering her face with her notebook, and her smile calmed me down.

I covered my lips because I was so damn embarrassed as Mercedes took a deep breath to calm down from giggling. She gave me a "forget about her" smile. It was very soothing.

We are here at Regionals, and Rachel started singing a song she had written. She was in the middle of her song when I walked up to Mercedes who was into Rachel's performance.

"Hey." She turned around and smile embarrassed.

"I'm sorry for walking out when you wanted to ask me a question." I placed my hands in my pockets.

"It was a stupid question anyway." I laughed softly as she smiled and turned back to watch Rachel and then walk out with Santana to sing the final chorus of Rachel's song. I watched her sing so beautifully. Like she would ever like me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we're the New Directions!" We started our original song called "Loser Like Me," as we all enjoyed it and danced around like crazy.

The final chorus of the song, I grabbed Mercedes and placed my arm around her shoulder as we walked to the front of the stage. Mike came out with a "slushie" machine. I let go of Mercedes and we all grabbed a cup, and threw confetti at the crowd.

The crowd went crazy and Mercedes hugged me unexpectedly, and I didn't hesitate to hug her back. After that, we went to stand in front of the stage with the rest of groups. Mercedes was holding my hand, she was nervous, I could tell.

"The winner is…The New Directions!" We all went crazy, and that means we are going to New York for Nationals! Mercedes let go of my hand to hug Brittany, when she let go of my hand, I was sad. The warmth of her hand secured me; I don't know maybe I'm loosing it. Or…am I falling in love with Mercedes Jones?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh WOW! I know! Hope you guys liked it! Please Review!<strong>


	9. A Night of Neglect

**Sam's POV**

* * *

><p>I have this feeling inside me, I can't explain. Ever since Regionals I can't stop thinking about Mercedes. The only think that continues to roll in my head is her hand intertwined in mine. How warm it felt, how safe I felt. That is something that I never felt with Quinn, let alone Santana.<p>

As I roamed the halls of McKinley, I couldn't help but notice Mercedes at her locker, she looked upset, without blinking twice she dropped her books and folders on the floor. She let out a loud gasped and cursed.

"Shit!" She quickly bended down and grabbed everything within her reach. I made my way to her and started helping her.

"Another set of hands wouldn't hurt?" She gave me her beautiful smile as a thank you, and that was all that I could ever want.

"Thanks Sam." I retrieved her English book and handed it to her, and there was no doubt in my mind that something was wrong.

"Are you okay? You seem upset about something." Mercedes laughed softly before placing her things back into her locker. She turned to me and leaned against her locker after she closed it.

"I guess, what Mr. Shue said is still going through my head." She gave me a weak smile, and then I remembered what Mr. Shue had said at our meeting. Something about neglected artists and before Mr. Shue could further into his lesson, Rachel had to interrupt him.

"Wait, Mercedes you aren't an neglected artist. You are much appreciated in Glee club." She laughed and nodded her head in disapproval.

"Yeah right, Sam. When have I ever gotten a solo? Or when have my ideas actually been heard?" Mercedes seemed very hurt; she smiled at me before leaving to go to class.

Afterschool, I made in my goal to talk to Mercedes. I wanted her to know, she is deserved in the club. That's when I heard something I didn't expect to hear.

"I need a bowl of M&M's. I need humidifiers. Before every performance, I'd like to wash my hands and dry them on a fresh puppy!" Was that Mercedes? My Mercedes? I turned the hallway when my doubt turned out to be true. She was talking to Quinn and Finn. Plus Mercedes had Lauren behind her, what was she doing? Quinn and Finn both left with confused faces.

I quickly walked up to Mercedes before Lauren pushed me away from her.

"Oh, Sam. My client can't talk right now; she needs to preserve her voice for tomorrow night's benefit concert." Mercedes didn't even bother to look at me. It was like she was this some other person.

* * *

><p>The night of the benefit, hell broke loose when hecklers showed up. Which was probably organized my Coach Sylvester. They made Tina cry, which made Mike very angry. Then things got worse.<p>

"Where is Mercedes?" Everyone was in the choir room, waiting for Mercedes to go on. But no one knew where she was.

"Lauren, do you know where Mercedes is?" Lauren walked into the choir room, upset than ever.

"My client, refuses to come. She doesn't feel like singing." Everyone started groaning. The fact is, I was the one that was panicking.

"I'll be right back." Everyone stared at Rachel as she ran out of the choir room.

Minutes later we saw Mercedes enter the choir room. Boy, did she look beautiful, even with a pea coat.

"Hey guys."

"I thought you wanted to enter the room without touching the floor." I looked at Finn, trying not to get pissed. Everyone knew there was a reason why she acted like she did.

I saw Mercedes laughed softly, I just couldn't stop staring at her.

"I do have one more request. That you all go in the auditorium and watch me sing!" Everyone started cheering. She received hugs from everyone. As I started walking towards the auditorium and I prepared to introduce her to everyone.

She walked on the stage and in front of the mike. I saw her shaking her hands, and taking quick breaths. I took a chance to talk to her before the curtain went up.

"Hey." She turned and smiled at me.

"I feel like such a brat. I shouldn't have acted that way with everyone and especially you." I gave her a confused look, which made her giggle.

"Why do you care about what I think?" She looked away from me and she started blushing.

"I don't know, I just…I just think your awesome." She bit her lips and covered her face with her hands.

"Oh god! I guess I'm not being totally honest with you Sam." Is she going to say what I think she is?

"Mercedes…are you trying to say-"

"You know what? Forget it, it's stupid anyway." I couldn't believe it. I didn't want her to keep her feelings inside any longer. Heck, I should be the one to tell her how I feel. But even I don't know how I feel.

She started getting ready, and I took that as a hint to announce her to the small audience.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mercedes Jones." I quickly went to grab my sit, because I had no intention in missing any of her performance.

My eyes were glued to her. I had no intention in parting my eyes elsewhere. She was halfway through the song, when I started to really listen to the lyrics of the song.

Stop trying to be someone you're not.

How cold and cruel is a man

Who pay too much for what he got?

**Her eyes were stuck to mine, she was singing this part to me, and only to me. **

And if you need me to love you, say, say you do.

Oh, then baby, baby, baby don't you know that

I need you.

**She extended her hands in front of her, it seemed like she was pointing at me. I muffled the cheers and screams of everyone and I only heard her and her beautiful voice. It touched my heart. She was telling me she had feelings for me.**

Oh, Oh, it ain't no way.

I'll tell you that it ain't no way,

It ain't no way.

It ain't no way, baby, no.

It just ain't no way.

It sure ain't no way

It ain't no way for me to love you,

if you won't let me...no way...

if you won't let me...

She ended her song, I quickly stood up and gave her a standing ovation. Everyone else immediately followed me.

She started laughing and went off the stage. That night I knew in my heart. I was in love with Mercedes Jones.

* * *

><p><strong>AHH! Hope you guys liked it! I am so sorry i took so long! But school sucks ;p. I will also be updating my other story A Love that Stays early next week. Please Review! It means a lot!<strong>


End file.
